Magic Immunity
Magic Immunity is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. It is arguably the most powerful immunity in the game. A unit with Magic Immunity will shrug off the vast majority of enemy spells cast directly at it - being completely unaffected by them. Many indirect spells will also fail to affect the unit. Furthermore, whenever a unit with Magic Immunity is struck by Magical Damage of any kind, its Defense rating is temporarily raised to for purposes of averting that damage. Almost all Special Attacks will fail to do any harm to the Magic-Immune unit. Only Poison Damage and certain types of Doom Damage can get through. Magic Immunity is a rather rare type of immunity possessed by only 5 different units by default. 3 of these are Champions, 1 is a Normal Unit, and one is a Fantastic Unit. Magic Immunity can be added to any unit thanks to the Magic Immunity Spell. Heroes can also obtain the same ability by holding a Magical Item imbued with the "Magic Immunity" Item Power. Description In a world where magic is quite commonplace, it's not surprising that some creatures and skilled warriors have developed an immunity to magic. Whether it is an innate property that's part of a creature's nature, acquired by divine intervention, or simply a magical effect in itself, Magic Immunity is one of the most potent types of protection a creature could ask for. The anti-magical field surrounding the creature nullifies only adverse magical energy. It does not prevent the creature from being affected by benign magic. Effect Magic Immunity is a passive ability that protects a unit from a very wide variety of spells, spell effects, and even direct damage that's based on a magical source. There are many consequences to this immunity, and each is discussed separately below. Immunity to Harmful Spells First and foremost, Magic Immunity is designed to prevent harmful spells from affecting the unit. This includes most enemy spells, as well as friendly spells that could potentially hurt it. On the overland map, the only spell that could adversely affect a unit with Magic Immunity is the Stasis spell. All other harmful spells will do no harm to the unit, regardless of how powerful they are or how they are targeted. Only beneficial effects will apply to the unit, so it is still possible to cast Unit Enchantments upon it. The unit will also enjoy beneficial effects from other magical sources, such as Global Enchantments. During combat, the majority of harmful spells - especially those targeted directly at the unit - will cause it no harm whatsoever. This includes all spells that deliver direct damage - they will cause none. Note that the game will not object when trying to cast a spell at a Magic-Immune unit that will fail to harm it, like it would for example object to cast a spell at a unit with Illusion Immunity. In other words, if you cast an "invalid" spell at a unit with Magic Immunity, the spell will not ask for a different target, and instead will simply result in a complete waste of . Exceptions :Whether due to logical reasons or due to developer oversight, several spells can be used to harm a Magic-Immune unit. Some of them simply work by targeting the tile underneath the unit rather than the unit itself, targeting its weapons, indirectly affecting the battlefield in some way, and so forth. :The following spells will apply their normal effects to a Magic-Immune unit just like any other unit: : True Light : Prayer : High Prayer : Cracks Call : Earth to Mud : Entangle : Web : Blur : Warp Reality : Warp Wood : Black Prayer : Darkness :If you discover additional spells that can bypass Magic Immunity, please add them here. Immunity to Magical Ranged Attacks Magic Immunity also protects the unit from any and all . The protection against such attacks comes in the form of temporarily raising the Magic-Immune unit's Defense score to for the purposes of blocking this damage. An exceptionally-powerful may be able to overcome such a massively-high Defense rating, but even so would be extremely hard-pressed to do more than a few points of damage - if any. Note that the unit's Defense score is only raised for the purposes of blocking damage from , and is reduced back to its original value once the attack is concluded. Exceptions :If the possesses the Illusion ability, whether innately or through a Magical Item, his/her attacks deliver Illusion Damage, which prevents the target from making any rolls. :As a result, the Magic-Immune target's impressive is overridden by the Illusion Damage effect: instead of making 50 Defense rolls, the target makes no defense rolls, suffering as much damage as the attacker manages to inflict. Provided, of course, that the Magic-Immune unit doesn't also have Illusions Immunity. :Furthermore, Heroes wielding a Staff or Wand enchanted with the Chaos Item Power will deal their damage as normal to a Magic-Immune unit. Immunity to Special Attacks Aside from , Magic Immunity also protects the unit from the majority of Special Attacks and Special Damage types. For , it provides the same protection as described above for . For most other Special Attacks, the unit will suffer no harm whatsoever. The only Special Attacks that do not trigger Magic Immunity's protection are: * , * Poison Touch, and * Doom Gaze. All other attacks will cause no harm to the Magic-Immune unit in any way. The unit automatically succeeds any roll the attack might force it to make, and will not suffer any damage whatsoever. Units with Default Magic Immunity Magic Immunity is a rather rare type of immunity, possessed by no more than 5 different units by default. 3 of these are high-value Champions, one is a top-tier Normal Unit, and the last is a very rare Fantastic Unit. Paladins Sky Drake Mortu the Black Knight Roland the Paladin Torin the Chosen Acquiring Magic Immunity There are two ways to add Magic Immunity to a unit that does not possess it by default: * Casting the Magic Immunity Unit Enchantment on the unit. * Equipping a Hero with an item imbued with the "Magic Immunity" Item Power. Both of these methods add the same kind of Magic Immunity described above in this article. Magic Immunity Unit Enchantment Magic Immunity is a Rare Unit Enchantment belonging to the realm. When cast on a unit, it will add the Magic Immunity ability to that unit. When cast on the overland map, Magic Immunity has a basic Casting Cost of . It has a lingering effect, so that the targeted unit will keep its Magic Immunity ability so long as the spell continues to exist. While it exists, the spell requires an Upkeep Cost of to be paid at the start of each turn. Alternatively, it is possible to cast Magic Immunity during combat as an impromptu Unit Enchantment. In this case the spell's basic Casting Cost is only , but its effects will only last until the end of the battle (or until dispelled by the enemy). Since neither the spell nor the effect will carry over to the overland map, there is no associated Upkeep Cost with this version of the spell. Magic Immunity Item Power A permanent version of the Magic Immunity spell can be imbued into any type of Magical Item. When a Hero wears this item, he/she receives the Magic Immunity ability as described in this article. During Item Crafting, it is only possible to select the "Magic Immunity" Power if you possess at least Spellbooks. Otherwise, "Magic Immunity" is not available. Of course, it is always possible to find an item already enchanted with "Magic Immunity" as reward for defeating an Encounter. The Magic Immunity ability bestowed by an item is transient: it will disappear if the Hero ever removes or loses the enchanted item. Category:Abilities